Ultraman Omega Episode 7
Characters Kaiju * Skull Monster: EX Red King Seijin * Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid Ultra * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire ** Earth * Mythological Sub-Leader: Ultraman Griffon ** Griffon ** Pegasus * Musical Warrior: Ultraman Orpheus * Seven's Son: Ultraman Zero ** Ultimate Zero Other Heroes * Lightning Superman: Dark Gridman * Jean-Bot's Twin Brother: Jean-Nine * Knight of Mirrors: Mirror Knight Prologue In the asteroid, Magma is lifting weight with two large rocks, Kyrie and Mephilas watching Dark Gridman flying to earth by the computer and the mysterious figure is talking to somebody. Magma: Hey boss, who are you talking? ???: A old friend. Have you heard about Dark Lucifer? Magma: You mean that dude created by Dark Zagi in case he died? Yeah, i heard about him. ???: I'm talking to him about how the mission is going. Magma: I've wanted to ask, what is our mission? ???: A simple mission: Bring destruction to this universe. Not only that, but to get my revenge on Ultraman King for trapping me in that cocoon. Magma: I'm on your side but, you think you'll be able to defeat him? ???: I'll do anyting to defeat him, no matter what. Kyrie, how's Gridman doing? Kyrie: He's arriving on earth and i think he's ready to fight Omega and Griffon. ???: Excellent. Let's see if those two, especially Omega, are strong enough to defeat your creation. Kyrie: It will be impossible! - He laughs like a maniac. Mefilas: Sometimes you scares me with your laugh man. Kyrie: Sometimes i scares myself with my laugh. Mefilas: What the? The hell is that? - He points to red orb that disappear, appearing three figures flying in the same direction of Gridman - Who are they? Kyrie: I think those are members of Ultimate Force Zero! ???: Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Jean-Nine. What are they doing here? Chapter 1 In the Land of Light, Zero is called by Father of Ultra with Mirror Knight and Jean-Nine. Zero: Hey Ken, how is going? Father of Ultra: I'm having a bad feeling about what is happening in the universe. Where's Jean-Bot and Glen Fire? Jean-Nine: Big bro is being fixed since he was wounded after our last adventure and Glen Fire is just, how do i say? Zero: He's just relaxing with those pirates. In other words, he's being himself. Father of Ultra: That explains it. Mirror Knight: Why did you call us? Father of Ultra: After Geed defeat Belial, we thought that no dark ultra threat would appear. Zero: But what about Tregear? Father of Ultra: I'm not talking about Tregear, i'm talking about a ultra name Apocalypse. Zero: Apocalypse? Isn't he the ultra that Ultraman King trapped in a cocoon? Father of Ultra: Yes, he is. But for some reason, he was released and i think he's starting a plan to destroy this universe. Mirror Knight: Sooo you want us to defeat Apocalypse? Father of Ultra: Not exaclty that. I want you to Help Omega, Griffon and Orpheus on earth because Apocalypse turned a hero into a villian to destroy them. Jean-Nine: Who is this hero? Father of Ultra: The Hyper Agent, Gridman. Zero: Gridman huh? You want us to turn Gridman back to normal? Father of Ultra: Do want you must to turn him back to the light. Don't need to destroy him. Zero: We won't disappoint you old man! Come on guys! - The three fly out of Land of Light to Earth. Father of Ultra: I'm not that old right? Hey son, i'm not old right? Taro: How can i say... You know i have a son now and you're now a grandpa. Father of Ultra: Guess you right. Chapter 2 Ryo, Hiroto, Reimi and Minato are talking about Apocalypse. Reimi: Let me see if I got it: There's an evil ultra that was born from the bad things of the universe and he wants to destroy the universe?! Minato: Yes, all of that is right. Reimi: Holy crap. I don't know what to say. Hiroto: And we thought it was just a fight against monsters. Ryo: And i bet this all started after that Alien Mefilas appeared on earth that day. This isn't just a villain trying to do evil things, this is serious stuff. If we don't defeat him, i guess is bye bye to the universe. Omega: But we won't give up right? Ryo: We won't give up. Even if Apocalypse is super powerful, there's gotta be a way to defeat him. Minato: Like Zero defeat Belial years ago. Reimi: Who's Zero? Minato: He's a powerful ultra that is capable of defeating Ultraman Belial, a dark ultra that was sooo powerful that only Ultraman King was able to imprison him. Not matter how hard the oppponent is, ultras can defeat him. Hiroto: Yeah, you're right - He sees a black silhouette flying down - Guys, what is that? Minato: What you mean? - He sees the silhouette that reveals itself as Dark Gridman - Gridman? Ryo: You know him? Minato: He's an ally of the ultras that help us sometimes. It looks like he was corrupted by someone. Ryo: Sooo we need to fight him? Hiroto: Guess we don't have a choice - The three ran to the city - Stay here - They arrived, Ryo passes the hand throught the brace, Hiroto press the button of the lens and Minato passes his fingers throught the harp strings one last time, but fast and appears yellow sparks and white energy - Griffon! Ryo: Omega! Minato: Orpheus! They transform into Omega, Griffon and Orpheus. Chapter 3 Orpheus: Gridman, is that you? Dark Gridman: Yes, but i was upgraded by my masters. Now i am Dark Gridman. Omega: You do realize that this is a 3v1 right? Dark Gridman: I can defeat you three easily. Griffon: How about you shut up? - He tries to punch him, but Gridman holds the fist with his hand- Gotcha! - He tries to kick him, but Gridman holds his leg with his hand - What the? Dark Gridman: As i say, easily - He headbutts him - Spark Beam! - He shoots four red energy blasts from his left wrist at Griffon and he falls on the ground. Orpheus: My turn - He starts to play his harp - Angelic Notes - Several musical notes advance at Gridman, but he dodges it and shoot the Spark Beam at Orpheus - Barrier Notes - He plays his harp and creates a white barrier in front of him that after the energy blast hit it, they destroy it and hit Orpheus. Omega: Orpheus! Ryo: Wow, he's really strong. Omega: Now is showtime! Omega Slash! - He creates a fire buzzsaw and throws at Gridman, but he picks it - Oh crap - Gridman throws back at him and cuts his shoulder. Ryo: Oh god that hurts! Omega: Let's try this - He changes to yellow and slides on the ground. Then he tries to kick Gridman, but he jump and kick Omega on the face - Ouch! - He grabs Gridman's leg and throws him upward - Wow, he's strong. Guys let's try a triple attack! Griffon: Alright - He lifts. Orpheus: Let's do it - He also lifts. Omega: Sorry Grid, but we have no choice - He lifts and charges two yellow energy in his hands, Griffon charges black energy and Orpheus charges white energy - Ground Blast! Griffon: Griffon Ray! Orpheus: Notes Blast! Omega shoots two yellow blasts, Griffon shoots a + black ray and Orpheus shoots "L" white ray at Gridman. Gridman charges red and black energy Dark Gridman: Grid Beam! - He shoots a red and black beam from his left arm at the triple beams. They collide, the Grid Beam destroys the beams and hits the three. After this their Color Time starts to blink - That was easy. Hiroto: Guys, i think this is it. Griffon: It was good knowing you all. Orpheus: Same. Omega: This is it Ryo? Ryo: If a miracle happens, then it is - He sees three silhouettes flying down at Gridman - Please be a miracle. Chapter 4 Zero: Gridman! Dark Gridman: What? - He turns and sees Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Jean-Nine. Griffon: My chance! - He changes to blue - Pegasus Shot! - He shoots a blue energy blast at Gridman, that hits him - Gotcha. Zero: Omega, are you okay? Omega: Do i look okay to you? I was beat by him! Mirror Knight: That explains the Color Time blinking. Jean-Nine: Sooo we have to defeat him? Zero: Let's try! - He summons the Ultimate Aegis, advance towards Gridman and slashes him - Mirror Knight! Mirror Knight: Got it! Mirror Knifes! - He shoots a barrage of yellow energy bullets at Gridman. Jean-Nine: My turn! - Jean-Nine picks a white gun and shoots red shots at Gridman. Zero: What is that Nine? Jean-Nine: This is a Gunpad created by Tomoya when we we're at Ginga's universe. He created a second version to me. Zero: Awesome! - He throws his Sluggers at Gridman, he dodges one, but the other hits him - Emerium Slash! - He shoots a green beam from his Beam Lamp at Gridman. Jean-Nine: Jean Stardust! - He shoots a powerful red shot at Gridman. Mirror Knight: Silver Cross! - He creates a yellow cross and shoots at Gridman. The three attacks hit him. Dark Gridman: Gridman Calibur! - A yellow sword appears on his hand, he advances towards Zero and tries to slash him, but Zero use the sword of the Ultimate Aegis to defend himself. They begin a sword fight - Tiger Thunder! - He shoots a black energy stream at Zero, but he uses the Aegis to defend himself. Zero: Not gonna happen buddy! - The armor disappears - Wide Zero Shot! - He shoots a yellow "L" beam at Gridman, that hits him. Dark Gridman: Need to retreat - He flies out of earth to the asteroid. Zero: Get out of here you freak! - His Color Time starts to blink - Alright guys, let's call it a day - They all turn back to normal. Omega turns back to Ryo, Griffon turns back to Hiroto, Orpheus turns back to Minato and the three members of Ultimate Force Zero turns into a human Form. Zero turns into a black haired man with black eyes, wearing a white shirt with black and white checked jacket, jeans and black shoes. Mirror Knight turns into a green haired man with yellow eyes, wearing a black shirt with green jacket, silver pants and green shoes and Jean-Nine turns into a red and silver haired man with yellow eyes, red shirt with silver jacket, black pants and red shoes. Epilogue Ryo: You can't hear him, but Omega is asking: Since when those two have a human form? Zero: I teach Mirror Knight into how making a human form and with some help, made a robotic human form for Jean-Nine. Hiroto: How did a robot turn into human? Mirror Knight: He transfers his mind into the body. Minato: I think that explains it. Zero: In these forms, you can call me Shin Moroboshi, Mirror Knight Kyotaro Kagami and Jean-Nine made a human form based on Tomoya Ichijouji called Hikaru Isurugi. Kyotaro: We'll be staying a while until this hole Apocalypse fiasco ends. Hikaru: And i think Jean-Bot and Glen Fire will join us sometime. Shin: So we're you live? Ryo: J-Just follow us - They follow Ryo to Reimi's house - You guys need to explain a LOT of things. Hikaru: We're you think Gridman went? Kyotaro: Probably to his "Masters". On the asteroid, Gridman appears kneeling to the mysterious figure. Dark Gridman: Master, i've failed you. ???: Don't worry Gridman, those idiots just appear out of nowhere. Kyrie, upgrade Gridman! Kyrie: It will be a pleasure - He takes Gridman to his laboratory. Magma: You want us to beat them up? ???: No need to. Gridman will destroy them in no time. Magma: Hey i've been meaning to ask, how you look like without these shadows? ???: I look like this - He appears as a dark version of Ultraman with a dark cape - My name is Apocalypse. Magma: Hold on a second! Your name is Apocalypse?! That's a badass name. Is there any meaning for your name? Apocalypse: i'll bring the apocalypse to this universe - His eyes glow red as he laughs. Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo and Omega: Welcome to a special Omega's Kaiju Database! Ryo: And here's the Ultra of today: Omega: Zero! * Height: 49 Meters. * Weight: 35.000 Tons. * Special Attack: Emerium Slash. Ryo: Ultraseven's son that once tried to steal the Plasma Spark and was exiled to the K76 planet for a rigorous training with Leo while wearing the Techtor Gear. Omega: When he arrived and saw his father dying, he defeated Belial with the help of some ultras and Rei. Ryo: I think it's kinda funny that his name is also a number because his father's name is Ultraseven. Omega: Well Seven is not the only Seven. There's also Ultraseven 21 and a alternative version of him called Seven X. Ryo: Seven must be famous to have alternative versions. Anyway, this database is special because we'll be looking not a kaiju, but a hero. Omega: And here's the hero of today: Ryo: Jean-Nine! * Height: 50 Meters. * Weight: 30.000 Tons * Special Attack: Jean Cannon. Omega: Created by Beatstar using data from Jean-Bot, Jean-Nine, who was named Jean-Killer, was sent to destroy the Ultimate Force Zero and after hearing Princess Emerana speech of life, Jean-Killer had a change of heart and joined the UFZ, renamed Jean-Nine. Ryo: I think the best part is that tears came out of Nine, revealing that even robots have feelings. Omega: I bet some robots kaiju also have feelings. Well that's it for today. See you guys next time! Ryo: Bye! Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox4 Category:Fan Episodes